Attendre
by kunci
Summary: Kita bisa saling mencintai./"Kita harus bahagia, Sakura-chan." Pelukan keduanya semakin erat dengan suara tangisan Sakura yang semakin kencang./AU,typos,OOC


**Attendre**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, Typos.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelah. Itu yang mereka rasakan setelah berjam-jam berdiri menyalami para tamu undangan. Sebagai pasangan pengantin, itu kewajiban yang harus mereka lakukan di hari bahagia mereka. Bohong, mereka tidak bahagia, senyuman yang terpatri diwajah mereka itu semua hanya kebohongan semata.

Disinilah mereka berada, duduk diatas tempat tidur setelah masing –masing sudah membersihkan diri dari riasan-riasan yang membuat mereka gerah.

"Tidurlah,Sakura-chan. Kau pasti lelah." Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara setelah keheningan menemani beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak ada sahutan, Istrinya tak bergeming sekalipun, menunduk.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama.

"Aku akan menunggu." Suara Naruto lagi yang terdengar. Ia tahu, istrinya mendengar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Tapi Sakura tetap tak menyahut.

"Mungkin saat ini, belum ada celah untukku. Tapi aku akan berusaha jadi suami yang baik untukmu, Sakura-chan."

Ada nada bergetir disana saat diucapkan. Naruto sakit. Begitu pula Sakura.

.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Mereka berteman dari kecil hingga dewasa. Tak ada yang tidak kenal siapa mereka. Persahabatan mereka tak terelakkan. Saling menjaga, saling melindungi, saling menyayangi, dan saling mencintai.

Naruto mencintai Sakura, dan Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Rasa itu tiba saat mereka masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas, saat dimana mereka mulai merasakan kupu – kupu beterbangan di dalam tubuh mereka. Masing – masing pihak sudah tahu perasaan itu. Tapi mereka abaikan, karena kalau dari salah satu dari mereka mengutarakan perasaan, mereka takut, salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang tersakiti.

Dan pada hari setelah mereka wisuda, Sasuke berpamitan pergi untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya yang berada di Kyoto. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Meninggalkan canda tawa yang selalu menghiasi wajah mereka. Kemungkinan kecil ia bisa kembali.

Sakura terenyak, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada saat itu juga. Dihadapan Naruto tentunya.

Perih, yang ia rasakan.

Jawaban Sasuke juga tak kalah perih. Ia tak bisa membalas perasaan gadis gulali itu. Sasuke mencintai gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang ada di Kyoto, dan bulan depan mereka akan bertunangan.

Tangisan Sakura pecah seketika, Sasuke meminta maaf berkali-kali. Itu yang Naruto lihat, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain memeluknya. Keduanya memeluk Sakura dengan keadaan hati yang runyam.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura berubah. Dia tak lagi ceria, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar. Pun Naruto datang menjenguk dan menghiburnya, ia tak mau lagi tersenyum. Tapi, Naruto tak berhenti, ia selalu menghiburnya dengan candaan ciri khasnya. Meskipun ia tahu, ia tak membuahkan hasilo. Malam itu, Naruto melamarnya, berjanji untuk membahagiakan sang putri. Dan Sakura tak tahu alasannya kenapa ia menerima lamaran itu.

.

Air mata Sakura tumpah saat mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu, Setelah Sasuke pergi, ada Naruto yang selalu disampingnya, melindunginya, menghiburnya untuk bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi ia seakan buta oleh cintanya terhadap Sasuke yang mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang bahagia dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Kenapa ia bisa sekejam ini pada Naruto.

Orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini, yang dulu selalu saja direpotkan olehnya, meminta ia membantu mengerjakan tugas, menjadi kambing hitam saat ia ada masalah dengan gurunya, menjadi sasaran untuk dibanting ketika Sakura jengkel dengan Ino, tapi Naruto tetap tertawa, seperti orang bodoh.

Tangannya menutupi mulutnya, mencegah tangisan yang mungkin saja akan semakin kencang.

Ternyata, ia melupakan sesuatu, ia jauh merasa nyaman ketika ia bersama Naruto daripada Sasuke. Kenangan bersama Naruto lebih banyak.

Isakannya semakin terdengar. Sakura memeluknya, Naruto tersenyum pahit, istrinya menangis, ia juga.

"Maaf." Tangan itu semakin erat memeluknya, kemejanya sudah basah dibagian bahu.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan." Naruto membalas pelukkannya

"Tunggu aku, Naruto." Air mata itu semakin membanjiri wajah Sakura. Ada harapan di kalimat Sakura tadi. Ia membelai punggung wanita yang ia cintai untuk menenangkannya.

Kita bisa saling mencintai.

"Kita harus bahagia, Sakura-chan." Pelukan keduanya semakin erat dengan suara tangisan Sakura yang semakin kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

P/S: Apaan iniii, ini penpik gak ada feel sama sekali! Yaudahlah, yang udah ditulis biarkan saja di publish (?).

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 _Salam, kapal NaruSaku_


End file.
